What Are We Maids?
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: Basically the girls are and maybe one or two boys , okay story told from all OC POVs. I don't have a good summary... O.O Discontinued until further notice


Okay, now a new KH fic (No i won't forget about th other one i've been writing.

Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts (everything), if i did i wouldn't be typing this up you know...UsE yOuR cOmMoN sEnSe!

**

* * *

**_**'Passion' by Utada Hikaru ringtone begins to go off...**_

I finally got my cellphone out of the wretched mess in my bookbag pocket. It was over stuffed with junk from over the passed trimester, which was pretty much useless and trash! Anyway, if not for the caller ID that said 'Crystal', I would have smashed the phone for ONE function; crapiness!

"What's up, girlfriend?" (A/N: My friends always say that as a greeting)

"Nothing much, you?" My plaid blue/black/white mini skirt brushed against me from the breeze as my half-loose white/pink striped, black blouse, laid flat across my bust. I was also wearing thigh-high stockings, and sneakers for cheerleading. I was at the corner of my favorite game shop when i attached myself to the wall.

"I'm trying to draw some more fanart and write some more stories."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, by the way, Luna and the others will be calling sooner or later so, yeah."

"Talk to ya later, Crystal."

"Kay, have a great time with no parent in the house for the week." Then i hung up and continued my walk home.

Oh right, my name is Terra, and i live in Twilight Town.

By the time i came into my house, i closed the door gently, let my now-lighter backpack drop to the floor as i went to the kitchen, grabbed a soda and a ham/turkey sandwich, and headed downstairs into the basement (where my sister's and my rooms are located), to the new computer.

It was already signed into my account, so i typed in my favorite fanart websites; DeviantArt, i search for my cousin's new fanart of Kingdom Hearts 2 (crazy fangirl), but i said nothing was found, then i typed in the titles of my own fanart and also found nothing, then in my gallery was showed nothing but pics of me and my 'family' (more of my sister, cousin, and friends). Since i found nothing, i decided to call my cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suki, are you on deviantart, right now?"

"Yeah why?"

"Check your gallery, tell me if you find your KH fanarts."

"Strange, i can't find anyone of my fanart."

"Same with me."

"Well i'm going to check it out with Luna and the others."

"Kay, i'll check with my friends, then i'll ask my sister."

**_'Ran Kan Kan' (1) ringtone start going off._**

"Hiya, Cecelia, what's up?"

"Somethings up with my computer. I can't find anything based on kingdom hearts on DeviantArt, Youtube, Veoh, nothing!"

"Same with my and Suki! I'm going to asked everyone about this!"

"And I'll ask Jen"

"Talk to ya later." Then we hung up.

I then called the first person to pop up in my head; Kammie. I dailed her number and waited for about 5 seconds and she picks up.

**Kammie's POV**

I heard my cellphone vibrating on the table and picked up.

"Hello?"

"KaMmIe! How've you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Confused, why? Cause Suki, C.C. (Cecelia), and I can't find anything based on Kingdom Hearts."

"That's weird, i'm on Fanfiction, but it shows only based on the first game of the entire series."

"Nothing about CoM or KH II?"

"Yeah, nothing."

"Somethings up and i want to know what." Then i heard a crash coming from my sister's room.

"Hold on, Terra. My sister's on a rampage again!"

"Call me back later, k?"

"K, bye." I hung up and walked to my sister's room.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Dana, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Get out, get out, get out!" Then i sounded like something had been thrown against the wall, then i kicked the door open and saw someone i never expected.

"Zowie, get out of our house!" I then opened Dana huge window and threw him out.

**Cecelia's POV**

I called my best friend, Jennifer and got her stuck in a Q&A.

"Hey, C.C!"

"Hey, Jen! How've ya been?"

"Good, you?"

"Same. Are you on the computer?"

"I'm gonna. Why?"

"Just curious. Can you look up stuff about KH:CoM and KH2, for me?"

"Sure. Hey, that;s weird, nothings there."

"Yeah same here."

"I have a feeling that Terra's story and her 'magic' is somewhat connected to this."

"Well, that's only a suggestion, right?"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna type up a poem about how much of a crush Luna has on Saix.

"I dare you! Well ttyl."

"Yeah, ttyl, bye!" We hung up and i brust out laughing. Then i suddenly had a devious idea, make a fanart of Jennifer and Marluxia! Then i started cracking up again until my older brother began to curse at me to stop.

"Sorry, Andrew!"

**Luna's POV**

**_'Something New' From High School musical ringtone goes off_**

I ran to pick up the cellphone and fliped it opened.

"Hey Jenny, what's up?"

"Nothing except the internet is going crazy!"

"It won't show any Kingdom Hearts stuff except for the first game of the series, i know."

"How-"

"Crystal told me."

"Of Course."

"Anyways, want to talk about something else?"

"Sure, by the way i'm gonna be drawing fanart about you-know-who."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would and I'm gonna show it to you later on!" Then Jennifer started cracking up laughing.

"Fine, but i bet C.C.'s gonna do the same on Fanfiction!"

"So, who cares?"

"Good point, it only matters to yourself, right?"

"Well wanna meet up at the Samantha's Smoothie Shop?"

"Sure, umm i'll be there in ten minutes. And C.C.'s already there, i think. Cya there."

"Cool, see ya." I hung up and grabbed my purse, put in my wallet, cellphone, and a few pieces of make-up (Lipgloss, a bit of eyeshadow, and lipbalm), then i walked out of the house.

**Jennifer's POV**

"Damn, she's always so perky." I got out of my chair, when the the front door, and left, after locking it. I checked my watch to see what time it was, and needed to be at the Smoothie Shop in 5 minutes, so i walked slowly as the breeze brushed against my skin. I was 2 blocks away from the shop and live up the block from some kid who likes me.

_'That kid better not come out.' _But i was a bit late on that, when a girl about my age stepped out the front door, and I made a dash down the street and passed her.

"Jenny, come back!"

"I'm not a lesbian like someone!" Then after the insult i ran down the next block, stopped, and walked into the Smoothie Shop. The inside was like any ordinary ice cream parlor or smoothie shop; booths, tables, chair, painting of the landscapes, etc. When I walked in i was nearly tackle/hugged by the owner's daughter, Yuki.

"Hey Yuki."

"Hi Jennifer, looking for C.C.? She's over there." She pointed over the the girl with dark brown hair and blond streaks sitting in a booth for four. Yuki walked back behind the counter making more smoothies, i went and sat across from Cecelia, and some boy with brown spiky hair in black/yellow jacket and pants wearing some kind of crown necklace walked into the shop. I caught a glimpse of him and tapped C.C.'s shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Take a look." I turned her head towards the boy, and saw her blush madly.

"Is that kid supposed to be Sora from the game?" Then the boy came over to us.

"Did one of you call my name?" Now she blushed 10x darker than a strawberry.

"Sorry, we were talking about our friend."

"Oh okay, sorry about disturbing you conversation. I'm just looking for Yuki."

"Yuki's behind the counter making more smoothies."

"Thanks." We watched as he walked away to the counter and start talking to Yuki. I turned back around to C.C.

"Well, i bet your thinking the whole game came to life."

"Then you'll be blushing when you know who comes to your garden and plant something other than daffodils." I started blushing so much i could pass out.

"Shut up, i'm not good at gardening and you know it!"

"Whatever." Cecelia took a sip from her Peach/Mango smoothie. I got up from my seat to stand in line; when i was up i ordered a fruit mix smoothie. When Yuki gave it to me, she said it was free for the day.

"Thanks a lot, Yuki."

"Don't thank me, thank Sora for the Paopu fruit mix."

"Literally?"

"Yeah whoever orders a fruit mix will be destined to be with you."

"Haha, very funny. Your jokes are still funny." I then walked back to the booth and took a sip of my smoothie and tasted a different fruit in it.

"Uh-Oh."

"What?"

"I guess Yuki wasn't kidding." Then a boy with silver hair wearing jeans and a black sleeveless vest and a short, yellow sleeveless jacket and a girl with red hair wearing a short pink zip, halter dress came in.

C.C. nudged me, telling to turn around.

"Oh My God, the Destiny Island gang is here!"

"Remember Terra's Story and her 'powers'?"

"Yeah."

"That is what's causing this."

_With Yuki, Sora, and the two who just walked in_

_Normal POV_

"Sora, looks like Kairi and Riku are here."

"Hey Yuki, Sora."

"Kairi, Riku."

"I'm getting the fruit mix, and Kairi's having-"

"A strawberry smothie."

"Okay, they'll be right up." Yuki made the fruit mix while Sora made the strawberry smoothie, and when Yuki still had the lid open, Sora dropped the other half of the Paopu fruit into it. By the time they were done, C.C. was still teasing Jennifer.

"Riku, your fruit mix and Kairi, your strawberry smoothie." Yuki handed the smoothie to the two. When Riku took a sip of his, Sora smiled, turned around, and started giggling.

"What?"

"I put half of a Paopu fruit in it!"

"Why do i care?"

"Cause i put the first half into Yuki's friend's fruit mix smoothie." Sora said calming down.

"You're kidding me." Both Riku and Yuki asked.

"Oh, two more things; One, she won't go fan girl on you so don't worry and two, the paopu fruit is in Jennifer's drinks, she's the one with the brunette, blonde streaked girl. Riku turned around and only saw the girl Yuki descibed. He almost walked over when Yuki grabbed her wrist and brought him over to Jennifer.

_With Jennifer and Cecelia_

Jennifer saw the whole scence and immediately turned around praying that silver hair hadn't ordered a fruit mix or Sora didn't take a freebie and choose Fruit mix on purpose.

"Jenny, stop blushing and turn around." She did so and was greated by the silver haired boy from before.

"H-h-hi."

"You're Jennifer, right?"

"Yuki, he didn't order the mix did he."

"He did and Sora dropped in the other half of the fruit into the mixer, sorry."

"You never mentioned to Sora that i'm already going out with someone?!"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind!"

"Cece, let's go." I stood and left without saying good bye since i was extremely pissed.

"I'm really sorry about that." Then Cecelia followed after me.

_Jennifer's house_

We arrived at my house and headed down to my basement.

"Jen, what was that back at the Shop? What was that about?"

"I'm just still upset about last week."

"Still? Come on lighten up, couz'."

**CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH**

We gave each other funny looks. I slowly inched toward the stair way leading upstairs.

"Hide in the closet, don't come out until i get back." I head up the stairs and she hid in the closet like i said. At the top of the stairway, when i neared the kitchen i heard voices.

"Shut up, do you want them to hear us?"

"I think she already did, man."

"Just shut up before they know we're actually here."

I felt like screaming but i bet i'd be someones' next magic practice. I quickly, yet quietly ran down the stairs hiding under the stairs, and whispered not to come out. Then both C.C. and I heard the stairs squeaking under the strangers' feet and they reached the ground.

"Where'd that little cutie go?" I felt myself blushing and i heard one of them yelled out in pain.

"Ow! Roxas! What the hell did you do that for?" Their backs were towards me so, i made a run for the stairs when i felt something grab my wrist and i ended up in a headlock.

"Where do you think you're going?" Then C.C. shot out of the closet and up the stairs to safety, but now i'm in the biggest situation.

"Let me go, pervert!"

"I'm Roxas not Axel!"

"Just let go, moron! I can barely breathe!" He loosed his grip allowing me to breathe. _'Wait where was the third voice?'_

Then i could hear Cecelia's ear piercing scream from my backyard and the dropping of metal (I think it was my metal baseball bat).

"Axel, i'll take care of her you help Marluxia."

"I have a better idea; i hold her, you strike her?" Then i started to thrash around in Roxas's grip, forcing him to tighten it out around my neck, i nearly gagged.

"I like the idea but i'll hold her, you can be trust with girls."

"Fine." Axel took out his chakrams as Roxas turned me around and had his hands around my neck, strangling me.

Then i heard Axel say, "Sorry about this." I felt his chakrams strike against my back, making me, fall into Roxas' arms, and black out.

(1) - Ran Kan Kan is a salsa song that i danced to when i was nine and i have it as a ringtone.

Second Chapter should be up soon.


End file.
